That Feeling
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Damn this sh*tty feeling. Aomine menghela napasnya lagi, merutuki keadaannya yang mungkin harus membuatnya kehilangan seorang teman. Teman yang … dihargainya. Yang keberadaannya membuat Aomine kembali bersemangat bermain basket. Meski Aomine tidak suka kisah cinta yang menye-menye … itu tidak berarti ia tak punya hati, bukan? /An AoKaga fanfiction, for Wulan Windyani ;)


**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **That Feeling by Dae Uchiha**

 **Standard warning applied**

* * *

 ** _Dedicated to Wulan Windyani_**

* * *

Aomine Daiki cuma pemuda biasa. Yah, selain kemampuan basketnya yang melebihi batas, tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan sama sekali dari cowok berambut biru tua itu. Nilainya setara dengan cowok-cowok Jepang lainnya yang masa depan ujian masuk universitasnya terancam gagal, dan secara fisik, mungkin dia hanya lebih besar karena sering berolahraga. Ah, juga berkulit gelap, alih-alih orang Jepang, membuatnya lebih mirip satu ras dengan rapper-rapper Amerika yang juga berkulit hitam.

Itulah sebab ia selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia bisa berakhir seperti ini?

Aomine membuka matanya perlahan, menyadari bahwa ia berbaring telungkup di tempat tidur yang familiar namun bukan miliknya. AC menerpa tubuhnya, membuatnya bergidik, karena Winter Cup baru saja berakhir dan itu artinya ini masih musim dingin, lalu siapa yang menurunkan suhu ruangan menjadi sedingin ini?

" _Kuso_ ," Aomine mengumpat, menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Sadar sepenuhnya siapa yang menjahilinya dengan menurunkan suhu ruangan dan di mana kini ia berada. Tangannya menjejak-jejak, mencari remote AC yang setahunya selalu berada di nakas menekan tombolnya dengan segera.

"Bangunlah Aho!"

Aomine menggeram, menarik satu buah bantal dan melemparkannya ke sumber suara. "Urusai!" Meski begitu, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, mengerjap-ngerjap hingga manik birunya sampai pada punggung Kagami yang sedang berpakaian di depan lemari dengan bantal yang teronggok di kakinya.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengumpat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin karena Kagami, _somehow_ , menunjukkan diri sebagai pemuda polos, dan calon uhuk- _waifu_ -uhuk yang baik, Aomine mencari pembelaan, menopangkan dagunya ke meja makan, menatapi punggung Kagami yang tampak sibuk di pantry kecil miliknya, sama sekali tidak canggung dengan peralatan masak yang sedang dipakainya.

Ada suara kursi digeser, membuat Aomine melirik malas. Sosok Alexandra Garcia yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tanktop tipis yang talinya melorot menguap, menuangkan air dan meminumnya, kemudian menyapa, "Morning."

Perhatian Aomine teralihkan kembali pada Kagami yang datang dengan sepiring nasi goreng dan meletakkannya di depan Alex. Pemuda itu mengomeli penampilan Alex, wajahnya memerah dan tanpa sungkan membenahi tanktop yang dikenakan Alex, lalu berbalik lagi ke pantry untuk mengambil dua piring nasi goreng dengan porsi tiga kali lipat dari milik Alex dan meletakkan salah satunya di hadapan Aomine.

Pemuda biru tua tak berkomentar banyak, setengah malas, setengah lagi karena masih mengantuk. Pun Alex yang juga sepertinya tak keberatan ataupun bertanya-tanya tentang tamu dadakan berupa Aomine Daiki. Pemuda yang sepengetahuannya merupakan rival sekaligus sahabat dari anak didiknya itu memang sering datang untuk menumpang makan, meski ini pertama kalinya Aomine ada untuk sarapan. Menyisakan Kagami yang tampak kikuk, antara bingung dan canggung harus seperti apa menghadapi Alex dan Aomine yang mendadak pendiam.

Ketika akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari apartemen, Kagami menghela napas gusar. "Katakan sesuatu, Teme!"

Aomine melirik Kagami, "Hah? Apa?"

Kini tak hanya wajah, namun juga telinga Kagami yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. "A-apapun! Kau membuatku merasa bersalah! Bingung! Ke-kejadian tadi malam, kan, b-bukan sepenuhnya mauku! K-kau juga yang salah, Aho!"

Dibentak seperti itu, Aomine jadi naik darah juga. "Enak saja! Kau juga salah, mau saja—uh, argh! Baka!"

"Yang kesakitan, 'kan, aku, jadi jelas itu salahmu!"

Mereka saling melotot, terengah. Namun seperti biasa, Aomine-lah yang duluan mengendurkan otot-ototnya, menarik napas pelan. Dibandingkan Kagami yang kepolosannya bisa disetarakan dengan anak SD, Aomine jelas lebih mesum, uh, maksudnya, lebih cepat tanggap tentang kejadian _aneh_ yang semalam mereka lakukan.

"Kagami, kau gay?"

Pertanyaan tanpa tedeng aling-aling yang membuat Kagami kembali mendelik. "Uh, Tatsuya—iya, aku … entahlah, aku tak pernah memikirkannya."

"Aku gay."

Kagami tersedak ludahnya sendiri, menatap Aomine horror. "Kau— _apa_?!" Pemuda itu tergagap, "La-lalu, majalah Mai-siapa-itu yang katanya kaukoleksi?"

Aomine mengangkat bahunya, "Kautahu, sejenis kamuflase dan penyangkalan? Walau aku memang oppai-lover, sih."

"JADI KAU MEMANFAATKU TADI MALAM?!"

"Aku tidak memanfaatkanmu, Baka! Kau sendiri yang menyerah padaku!" Aomine mendelik kesal. "Kaupikir aku serendah itu? Seks dengan orang yang tak menginginkannya? Kau juga mau tadi malam, idiot!"

Mereka kembali saling mendelik, namun kali ini Kagami yang merilekskan bahunya, menatap Aomine datar tanpa emosi. "Aku akan terlambat." Pemuda itu berjalan, berbelok tanpa menoleh lagi pada Aomine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _He is always wondering, why he ends up like this?_

Aomine menggunakan tangannya sebagai alas, menatap langit yang biru dan awan yang bergerak perlahan di atasnya.

Ia tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan persepsi Barat yang memberikan _excuse_ manusia untuk mencintai sesama jenisnya. Aomine juga tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Inggris. Pada awalnya … dia hanya bingung, mengapa libidonya naik, justru ketika melihat tubuh-tubuh atletis pemain NBA dari video basket yang ditontonnya? Semakin lama, Aomine semakin tertarik dan tanpa sadar mengunduh banyak video yang isinya cowok-cowok macho, berotot dan kekar. Dan yah, sedikit searching sana-sini, pergi ke psikolog dua kali, _fix_ , Aomine menemukan bahwa dirinya adalah gay.

Dalam masa penyangkalan, Aomine membeli banyak sekali majalah Horikita Mai. Menatapnya berulangkali sampai kebingungan, kenapa ia tidak bereaksi sama dengan teman-temannya melihat gadis itu berpose erotis. Kenapa justru ia … harus menjadi tidak wajar dengan bereaksi ketika melihat tubuh berotot?

Pada akhirnya, Aomine menyerah. Ia memang tidak wajar. Shit. Namun tentu saja, LGBT bukanlah hal yang lumrah di Jepang, jadi Aomine memutuskan untuk merahasiakan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang dari siapapun. Yeah, sampai pada kelas dua SMP, Kuroko menyadari hal tersebut dan blak-blakan bertanya padanya.

"Aomine- _kun_ , kau gay?"

Tak ada gunanya menyangkal, Aomine mengiyakan dengan malas. "Kenapa Kuroko, kau jijik padaku?"

Kuroko menatapnya datar, berkata tegas tanpa kebohongan, "Tidak."

Itulah pertama kalinya Aomine merasa memiliki teman, dan mengganti panggilan 'Kuroko' menjadi 'Tetsu'.

Aomine menghela napas, kesal. Pemuda itu menutup matanya dengan lengannya, memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur. _Damn that red hair boy_. Aomine mengumpat dalam hati. Kagami yang seenak jidatnya meninggalkannya tanpa berbicara apapun. Dan besok, besok, serta besoknya lagi, pemuda itu juga menghilang. Aomine sempat mengiriminya pesan, mengajaknya one on one, namun tak ada balasan.

 _Damn this shitty feeling._

Aomine menghela napasnya lagi, merutuki keadaannya yang mungkin harus membuatnya kehilangan seorang teman. Teman yang … dihargainya. Yang keberadaannya membuat Aomine kembali bersemangat bermain basket.

Meski Aomine tidak suka kisah cinta yang menye-menye … itu tidak berarti ia tak punya hati, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katanya, cowok remaja itu adalah sekumpulan hormone yang berjalan.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya, setengah bingung dengan maksud dari buku penuh kanji yang sedang dibacanya. Pemuda itu meletakkan buku tersebut, menarik buku lainnya dengan judul " _Who are You_? — _Explanation for a Complicated Life for Teens_ —", tak yakin kenapa ia mesti mengambil buku menggelikan semacam itu. Namun tak urung, dibukanya juga buku tersebut, menelusuri daftar isinya.

Ah, ini dia.

 _Explanation for your first sexual life_ —133.

 _This is the time when your hormone grows up … blablabla … always prefer safe sex … don't forget your condom … blablabla … how to use condom …._

Kagami membaca buku dalam bahasa Inggris tersebut, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, lalu menghela napas gagal paham. Tentu saja tak ada penjelasan mengenai ahem-perasaan-setelah-first-sex-ahem di buku itu.

Demi Tuhan, Kagami benar-benar butuh penjelasan mengenai mengapa, ia, yang seumur hidup meyakini bahwa dirinya normal seratus persen, tak merasa menyesal telah melakukan aktivitas seksual pertama kali bersama sahabatnya, yang, sama-sama laki-laki sepertinya. Mungkin sedikit marah, karena pada saat itu ia dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, namun ia masih cukup sadar untuk— _jika ia menginginkannya_ —menolak Aomine.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Dan Kagami tidak menyesalinya.

Mama, Kagami ingin menangis.

Tubuhnya duduk bersandar pada rak buku di perpustakaan, sementara itu Kagami memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir. Pagi itu, ia mampu bersikap biasa pada Aomine, sebelum pertengkaran di jalan bersama pemuda itu membuat egonya tersulut. Maksudnya, Kagami masih kebingungan, dan Aomine menamparnya dengan kenyataan bahwa sex yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, murni keinginan kedua belah pihak tanpa paksaan. Itu artinya, Kagami mau-mau saja, 'kan? Apakah itu artinya ia juga mengalami penyimpangan?

Kebingungan yang disertai dengan penyangkalan membuat Kagami akhirnya meninggalkan Aomine. Sekali lagi, ego pula yang membuatnya mendiamkan Aomine, menghapus beberapa pesan yang berisi ajakan bermain basket _one-on-one_ yang ditawarkan Aomine, hingga menolak bertemu pemuda itu sampai saat ini—yang omong-omong, sudah dua minggu lamanya—rekor terlama sejak ia mengenal Aomine Daiki.

Ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya mengalihkan perhatian Kagami untuk sejenak. Dirogohnya kantong tersebut, mendapati benda elektronik itu berkedip-kedip dengan gambar pesan pada layarnya.

 **.**

 _From : Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Jadi makan malam barengnya?_

.

Kagami membalas pesan tersebut lalu melompat berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami ingat sekali, dia mengajak Himuro untuk makan bersama karena sosok yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu adalah sosok yang tepat diajak berbagi masalah seperti ini. Jadi di sinilah dia, di Maji Burger, bersama Himuro.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Himuro yang sedang memakan makan malamnya—satu paket ayam goreng, nasi, dan pepsi—dengan tenang. Ragu, hendak mengatakannya atau tidak. Egonya menolak mentah-mentah, tapi pikirannya butuh penjelasan logis. Kagami menghela napas, memakan burgernya sembari berpikir.

Jadi, Himuro sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya gay pada Kagami sejak … well, sejak mereka berpisah untuk pertama kalinya. Kagami yang pada saat itu tidak mengerti apa-apa, hanya bisa menerima orientasi sahabatnya yang— _katanya_ —menyimpang, tanpa benar-benar mengartikannya. Lama-kelamaan, ketika Kagami mengerti, ia sampai pada pemahaman bahwa seperti apapun Himuro, Himuro Tatsuya akan selalu jadi kakaknya yang paling baik hati.

 _Then, that-suck-gay-problem isn't matter anymore_.

"Tatsuya," Kagami akhirnya berucap, lamat-lamat. "Seperti apa rasanya jadi gay?"

"Hm?" Tatsuya menatap Kagami dengan kening berkerut, "Ada apa, Taiga? Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Kagami bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Brengsek. Topik ini mendadak jadi topik sensitif dan menggelikan untuknya. "Apakah gay itu menular? Maksudku, seperti penyakit berbahaya?"

Terlepas sudah. Beban pertanyaan yang membuatnya tak henti berpikir selama dua minggu belakangan.

Himuro menarik napas, pemuda itu masih tetap tenang ketika ia berkata dengan nada pahit, "Apakah 'penyakitku' ini menular padamu?"

Shit, brengsek. Kagami mengumpat dalam hati, memaki-maki dirinya. Himuro jelas tersinggung dengan pertanyaan blak-blakan itu. Tapi sungguh, Kagami tak bisa menahan dirinya, atau bayang-bayang malam-tanpa-penyesalan itu akan terus membuatnya tersiksa.

Kepalang basah.

Membuang jauh-jauh ego dan rasa malunya, Kagami mulai menceritakan apa yang menghantuinya selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Tentu saja, dengan sensor dan penyangkalan di sana sini.

Himuro duduk tenang, mendengarkan tanpa menyela. Hingga keheningan menyebar di antara mereka, Kagami dengan wajah yang merah karena malu, dan Himuro dengan kening berkerut, berpikir panjang.

"Jadi?" desak Kagami. "Apa kau punya … sedikit penjelasan dari sudut pandangmu, Tatsuya?"

Himuro menatap Kagami yang sepertinya nyaris frustasi, memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati, "Dengan kondisimu dan Aomine yang setengah mabuk, ada dua kemungkinan. Kau menyukai Aomine, atau kau memang tak keberatan dengan perlakuannya karena kau menganggapnya teman—kautahu, seperti kau hanya mengomel ketika dicium Alex tapi tak pernah bisa benar-benar melarangnya untuk melakukan itu?"

Kagami mengerjap. Itu masuk akal. "Jadi, bukan berarti aku serta-merta menjadi gay?"

Himuro meringis, " _Well_ , kau juga harus mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu juga, mengingat apa yang kaulakukan bersama Aomine bukan hanya sekadar ciuman." Himuro terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau sudah coba bertemu Aomine lagi? Yang bisa memastikan cuma dirimu, Taiga."

 _Shit_.

Itulah masalah lainnya, Kagami sudah bersikap pengecut dengan menjauhi Aomine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _For: Kagami Taiga_

 _From: Aomine Daiki_

 _One on one?_

 **.**

Aomine melempar tangkap ponselnya, lalu mengecek lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, memastikan bahwa pesan yang dikirimnya dua jam lalu untuk Kagami sudah benar-benar sampai pada penerimanya.

Aomine benci menunggu.

Pemuda itu sudah menunggu untuk waktu terlama dalam hidupnya, dan kini mulai emosi. Persetan dengan Kagami, Aomine menggerutu. Pemuda berambut biru itu memasukkan kembali barang-barangnya lalu mencangklokkan tasnya di bahu.

Ia baru saja hendak keluar dari lapangan kecil tempatnya biasa bermain basket bersama Kagami, hingga satu pemandangan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Kagami berdiri tepat di depan pagar, menumpukan tangan pada kedua lututnya, terengah-engah. Matanya kemudian menatap tajam Aomine.

"Aku sudah berpikir masak-masak."

Aomine memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mempermasalahkan hal itu. Maksudku, aku mabuk, kau mabuk, kita bisa anggap bahwa malam itu hanya kecelakaan yang tak terduga."

Kali ini, Aomine mengerutkan keningnya. Lho, yang mempermasalahkan malam itu, bawa perasaan, jadi sensitif dan ngambek, 'kan … Kagami?

Melihat reaksi Aomine yang di luar dugaan, Kagami mengerang, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku tahu kau gay. Tapi aku punya teman gay sebelumnya—kau tahu Himuro Tatsuya? Mungkin … aku cuma sedikit shock dan kaget, maksudku, apa yang kita lakukan di luar batas kewajaran, 'kan? Tapi aku bisa menerimamu. Maksudku, bukan menerima apa yang terjadi, tapi kenyataan bahwa kau gay. Ah, shit!" Kagami mengumpat. "Intinya, aku minta maaf karena mengacuhkanmu. Aku mau jadi temanmu lagi, Aho!"

Aomine bengong.

Lalu mengerjap.

Saat menyadari _fist bump_ Kagami, pemuda itu disentakkan pada satu kesadaran.

Mungkin karena Kagami polos, _waifu-able_ , atau karena pemuda itu satu-satunya yang bisa mengimbanginya di basket, Aomine jadi ikut kepikiran mengenai permusuhannya dengan Kagami. Pun, diacuhkan Kagami memberikannya waktu untuk mengerti, apa yang dirasakannya pada sahabatnya itu. Membalas _fist bump_ Kagami, Aomine diam-diam menyeringai.

Heh, dipikirnya Aomine akan melepaskan Kagami begitu saja?

Kagami memang polos …

… namun Aomine cukup sabar, kok.

Tenang saja, perlahan-lahan, Kagami akan ditariknya ke _zona hitam_.

Dan memaksa pemuda itu mengakui perasaannya. Haha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author's territory:**_ *kubur diri* Wulan, fic untukmu udah jadi, maaf gaje, nyahaha :) Awalnya, fic ini dibikin untuk event #Aokagalaxy, tapi yah, di pertengahan, aku merecoki diriku dengan teenfiction straight, begitu buka Ms. Word lagi … aku hening, mendadak geli sendiri sama yaoi, jadi stuck untuk beberapa hari, dan begitu sadar, deadline-nya udah lewat (Kalo saya ngga salah inget, sampe 1 Juni, 'kan?). Jadi fanfiksi ini khusus didedikasikan untuk Wulan Windyani, fujoshi akut yang jadi temen fangirling sekaligus fanwar, haha.

Oiya, ini fanfiksi pertamaku di fandom KnB, salam kenal, _minna_!

Enjoy!

:D

-dae-


End file.
